The present invention relates to management of signals, especially an overload of bandwidth usage on a network, and more specifically to managing an overload of signals on a communications network due to usage by a large number of people on a network during major events and disasters.
During disasters and other major events, people near the event attempt to use communication devices such as mobile telephones to communicate both with emergency services and other people with which they have a relationship. Any emergency personnel in the area are also using communication devices to communicate with emergency services and other emergency personnel.
With significant numbers of people attempting to use a network, for example a cell phone network, to make calls, send pictures/videos or access the Internet, the bandwidth of the network may not be capable of handling the load and the network may collapse. In order to reduce this problem, a provider may severely limit the bandwidth of their cell phone network during most disasters and other major events to specific personnel within the emergency services or other services based on their occupation and importance relative to resolving the event. All other individuals in or near the disaster or major event are prevented from accessing the cell phone network or bandwidth associated with the cell phone network.